


Sunday, Bloody Sunday

by yehwellwhatever



Series: 2013 Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aftermath, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Established Relationship, Internal Monologue, M/M, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets Steve shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday, Bloody Sunday

The water cascading down on Danny turns red as it runs down his body. He's turned it up as hot as it will go by hospital standards, which means it's just over lukewarm. The shower does absolutely nothing to help him forget the sight of Steve going down as the bullet hit him in the stomach, just at the edge of his vest.

All he can see, whether his eyes are closed or open, is Steve getting shot because Danny missed his target. Danny doesn't know what he will do if Steve doesn't get out of surgery alive. It's not a thought he is willing to entertain right now.

What Danny does know is that when Steve does pull through – he has to – then Danny will give Steve the box that has been hidden in Gracie's bedroom for months and hope that the answer Steve gives him is 'yes'. Life is too short for not taking chances.

**Author's Note:**

> Now continued in [The Long Wait](http://archiveofourown.org/works/651807).


End file.
